kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternative
Pseudo-Rider Alternative '''(疑似ライダー オルタナティブ Giji Raidā Orutanatibu?) are fictional characters in the tokusatsu production of the TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki. They were mimicries of the 13 Kamen Riders and not considered true Kamen Riders, only Rider-like, as its wearers do not acknowledge themselves as Kamen Riders. Two Alternative suits were known to have been produced - a production model called '''Alternative and a prototype called Alternative Zero. The two suits were identical except for a few minor differences. Alternative Zero's suit had blue accents and black cables while Alternative's had orange accents and silver cables. Alternative Zero was also decorated with silver stripes labeled "Trial Prototype-00" on both sides of the body. Because they are modeled after crickets, the Alternatives resemble the older Kamen Riders such as Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Super-1 in terms of appearance. Alternatives Original series Alternative and Alternative Zero's true identities were, respectively Hajime Nakamura and Hideyuki Kagawa. Along with Kamen Rider Tiger, the two were fighting to close the Mirror World and opposed Kanzaki's Rider War. Those original series of Alternative Zero and Alternative were both killed the same way, Tiger betrayed them and destroyed their decks, causing them to dissolve in the Mirror World. Kamen Rider Decade In Kamen Rider Decade, Alternative is a Dark Rider who is appeared in Negative World alongside with Ryuga, Orga, Dark Kabuto and Dark Kiva. He later destroyed by Kamen Rider Diend. Identities P 017.jpg| Hajime Nakamura |link=Hajime Nakamura P 015.jpg| Hideyuki Kagawa |link=Hideyuki Kagawa Tanaka.jpg| Tanaka|link=Tanaka * Hajime Nakamura ( Alternative from original series) * Hideyuki Kagawa ( Alternative Zero from original series) * Tanaka (AR Version of Alternative Zero from Kamen Rider Decade) Contract Monster The Alternative's sole contract monster Psycorogue resembling a humanoid cricket, Psycorogue could transform into a motorcycle called the Psycoroader . This contract monster has white armor with black accents while Alternative Zero and Alternative's armor were black with white accents, contrary to other Riders whose armor was similar with their contract monster. Its name is a portmanteau of the two words, psycho and koorogi, which is cricket in Japanese. The Final Vent move Dead End transforms Psycorogue into a motorcycle then Alternative and motorcycle spin-out faster and faster until they ram into the opponent. Psycorogue survived it's master when controlled by Yui. It was weakened by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire and then destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. Advent Cards Unlike the other Advent Cards, Alternative and Alternative Zero's cards are different in appearance; the terminals and images are printed crosswise unlike the original Advent cards that have theirs printed lengthwise, and are given the title, "Alternative Advent Card Alchemy System" at the back. Also, there are green characters on the cards, which may give information to the Visor on what kind of card is swiped. Because their equipment was designed by themselves, the V-Buckles' and Card Decks' appearances were different from the other Riders. Slash Visor : The card reader of Alternative Zero/Alternative was mounted on his right forearm. The visor voice was different from those of real Riders, the voice was female. Another difference was how the cards were used with the visor. The cards were swiped (similar to the rousers in Kamen Rider Blade), which burned up with jet-black flame and disappeared when the card was vented. *'Advent' (AP: 6500): Summons Psycorogue. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures a lance. *'Accele Vent' (AP: 2500): Increases Alternative's movement speed. *'Wheel Vent' (AP: 4500): Transforms Psycorogue into Psycoroader *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Executes Dead End. Psycorogue transforms into a motorcycle, then Alternative and motorcycle spin-out faster and faster until they ram into the opponent. Only Alternative Zero performed his Final Vent. Alternative was killed before performing it. Picture Gallery (Advent Cards) Psyrogue.jpeg|Advent (AP: 6500) SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 2000) AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Accele Vent (AP: 2500) WheelVent-1.jpg|Wheel Vent (AP: 4500) FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000) See Als Eubulon Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen rider like Category:Villains Category:Ryuki Riders